Perfect
by x-cutesie-x
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto person that you can always relay on, but what if all her family dies and theirs noone out there who care's about it or her ...Or is there ………………….Please read more and find out ……………………Plz cope with me dis is my first time
1. prologue

Prologue

Sakura Kinimoto most perfect person that you will ever meet ,but what happens if her family all dies .Then all of the sudden she's the one who's running her father company.

And what if this really cute guy transfer to her school ……..And lets just say that they don't click that good .But then again you never know what will happen DO YOU ?

Thought so …………………………..

Read and find out what will happen


	2. Just smile

Hi, It's me again I finally discovered how to put a new chapter up….Anyways I'm just ganna that I don't own the card captor story or whatever. We have enough of this so let's continue with the story………….

* * *

Brrrr…..Brrrrrr

'Arrrggghhh, no I don't wanna go to school it's so boring'

'Sakura get up, you monster' Touya shouted

'Emmmmm……Yeah give me five more minutes'

'Ok, Sakura ,you didn't give me any choice so'

'Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh' Sakura's scream can be heard for miles

'Alright already I'm getting up ,what's the time anyways'She look at the clock and saw that it was already 7:50 'Arrrrggghhh, im gonna be late ,get out Touya'

Ten minutes

'Bye, everyone' I said

'Wait, Sakura, Aren't you gonna eat your breakfast' Dad said

'Yes ,dad ,I'll eat it on the way to school' I said then took one toast and put it in my mouth while I'm strapping my roller blades (A/N: you know what I'm talking about right .. )

Ok, I wasn't look where I'm going exactly ,because I was really late and all ,but then I bumped with somebody but it's so totally not my fault when he dropped right……..right

'Hey, Ermm..sorry here' And then I gave him my hand so he can stand up and then he didn't even take my hand he just stand up.

'Hey, you better watch it or you'll find out what happens to people who annoys me, hey , by the way so you won't forget who I'm , I'm Syaoran Li .

'Ok, whatever, but I really need to go, see you sometime, bye' then I smile and went

OMG ,when I got to school I was like 20 minutes late or something ,a usual.

'Miss. Kinimoto ,your 20 minutes late to my class again' Sensei said

'Sorry, sensei, It will never happen again' I said

'You know your right ,you can meet me after school and will have detention'

I just smile and then turn around and roll my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ok what do you think ……….Do you like It ………………..Do you hate ….

Please R&R Thank you


	3. Crying Heart

A/N :Ok, this is my third chapter and I really hope that you will like it and I hope that It's long enough..

One more thing CCS does not belong to me .

Anyways let's go to the story now

**

* * *

**

**Crying heart**

God the whole day has been really boring.

'Ha! At last PE' I took as much air that I can handle but it's not much 'My favorite lesson of all time'

'Hey Sakura wait up'

I turned around and saw my best friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo's been my best friend ever since I can remember, her mum is my mum's best friend ,Yeah but her mum and my dad doesn't really ,how can I put this ,Yeah I remember click together they actually argue a lot, but me and Tomoyo are still best friends.

'Hi ,Tomoyo, wassup'

'Oh, theirs just this rumour that were gonna have a new student right here in Tomoeda high' Tomoyo said, with a pair glittering eyes.

'Ok, Tomoyo what are you gonna do' I said with a bit of attitude

'Oh nothing special' Tomoyo said, with her pair of glittering eyes

'Ok, if theirs nothing special why is your eyes glittering again and it only glitter when your gonna do something that includes me or if you just video taped something really good and most of your videos includes me in it'

'Yeah well bare with me for like a minute, ok.' Tomoyo said blinking her eyes at me

'Erm, I don't know I'm thinking………………. Ok'

'So, here goes ,did you know that new student is gonna be a boy and his also a hottey'

'Wait, how do you know all this'

'Well ,you know that ,erm, I sometimes need to go to the office and erm ,well I over heard the principal and the vice principal talking about it ,and they kind of left the boys profile and I saw his picture and all his stuff'

'Tomoyo, did you know that I'm gonna kill you if you tell me that your gonna make me a dress or if we need to go shopping and buy a new outfit for me'

'Erm, well how did you know'

I fell down (A/N : animation style)

'Oh My God, Tomoyo' I said with smokes coming out of both of my ears 'Do you even know when his comin'

'Erm ,well yeah, you see I over heard that part to'

I breath deeply 'Tomoyo ,What else have you "Over Heard" ,Hah tell me'

'Well -'

I cut Tomoyo shortly 'Tomoyo'I shouted

'Yeah'

'arrggghhhh' I turned around and walked to my PE lesson and also my last least and thank god

When I got to my lesson I was already about 20 to 25 minutes and then I quickly change and went to my lesson .

'Ms. Kinimoto, your late'

'Sorry ,sensei'

'It's Ok ,but being late in my lesson is not you'

'Yes, I know sensei, I'm so sorry'

'As I said it's ok, but hurry up and catch up with your class mates you need to run 5 laps'

'Yes, Sensei'

And then I started to run and while I was running some girls are like eyeing me up and down and the boys are shouting stuff at me but I don't really care because I like this boy his called is Jericho ,He has hazel eyes light blond hair and his tall and muscular, well he is.

**

* * *

**

Arrggghh why does PE need to end.

Need to run quickly or Sensei is going to give an even longer detention

'Hah….Hah……Sorry…..Hah…..I'm ….Hah…..Late …Hah…..Sensei'

'No, your not you just made it, go and take a seat'

So I sat down and waited for my 30 minutes detention.

Aright ……….Thank god it's finish. I run out of the door and put my roller blades and then I skated till I got to the gate and stop when I got to the gate and saw Tomoyo, Tomyo's always waiting for me after school with her limo. (**A/N : Just saying (..**)

'H, Sakura'

'Hi, Tomoyo'

'So,Sakura have you thought about my plan'

'Yeah'

'So, What do you say'

'Well, as I'm always saying to you YES ,so you can just make me a very pretty outfit'

'Ok, I'll drop it to your house tomorrow morning and we can go to school together'

'Ok, can you drop me to my house Tomoyo'

'Sure, Sakura' And then Tomoyo told her limo driver to go to turn to my street.

I got out of the car and ohhhh…..what…..

The front door is open that never happens …..

I walk in the hall way and to the kitchen and Hah…. Saw my dad lying down in the floor with blood stains everywhere

Then I went to check the living room and I saw Touya in the same state as my dad and then suddenly I burst out with tears and then I felt a hand in my shoulder and looked up and saw Tomoyo.

'Everythings gonna be alright Sakura I already phone the police and the ambulance.'

'Thanks Tomoyo'

* * *

A/N : Well that's it for now …….Hope you Enjoy this chapter and please review my story 

Thank You

Love y'all


	4. Don't Worry

A/N : Ok, This is the forth chapter of my story and I hope you like it. :D

Oh and one thing I do not own CCS

Thank you everyone who reviewed my work.

CCS

This is so not happening to me ,this is just a nightmare….I pinch my self …..Awww…that hurts …..

Gosh I cant believe these is happening to me….

'Sakura don't worry will find out who the hell did this to your father and brother' Tomoyo said

'God, I hope it's that easy to do and God who Am I suppose to live with and God and God what Am I suppose to do with company, I can't just drop out of school just for the company' I said still a bit crying.

'I have an idea ,why don't you go to school when you can and why don't you take over the company at the same time and I can help you'

'Really, you mean you would really help me'

'Of course were best friends'

'Yeah'

'Ok, so first thing is first we need to phone your attorney/lawyer and then we can find out what did your dad leave you.

Oh my god ,if I ever find out who did these to my family ,they would pay a very high price.

'- and for now you will have to stay in my house'

'ok' I said not even paying that match attention to Tomoyo, I mean how could I, and God what Am I suppose to do with my live.

30 minutes later, out side my house

'Sorry, Miss ,we didn't find anything that can help us with this crime' Said the police man

'It's ok ,at least you did your best' I said and then I gave the police man I fake smile

Ok, I need to stay calm like nothing happened, but how can I ,god please help me survive I can see some of my neighbours looking out of there windows and some have come out to try to comport me and some talking to each another how shocking this crime that had happen .An I even heard people saying this; 'Poor girl she was always so happy with her family' and 'Oh, I can't believe that these happened to the family of these very innocent girl'

Ok, Everyone would be crowding up to her when she goes to school tomorrow

'Sakura'

'Sakura over here'

I looked around and saw all my friends Rika. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meiling and Tomoyo.

'Ohh…Sakura were really sorry about what happen' Said Rika crying a little bit, each and everyone of her friends were crying a little bit even Meiling .

'Yeah, Sakura ,who can totally do these' Said Naoko

'Yeah, specially to your family' Said Meiling

'Yeah, totally I mean your dad is so nice to everyone and he does even fire people and your brother can be so annoying at times but he can really be a nice person. Said Chiharu

'Yeah, I mean who can has the nerve or the heart to do this' Said Tomoyo

'God, you guys are so nice' I said

'We know' Everyone said at the same time

'Ok, group hug' I said

And everyone hugged each other

(A/N : Ahhhhh……isn't it so….so…I don't know …….. ;-)

**The Next Day**

'Arhhhhhhgggggg……, what time is it' I said still lying in the bed

Oh my gosh it's already 12 in the afternoon, I still can't believe what had happen……….Ok….Ok right now I don't really need one of my crazy thoughts, so I need to get up.

30 minutes later

'Sakura are you awake now because you know that we really have a lot of things to get done' Tomoyo said from out side my bedroom or may be out side Tomoyo's guest room

'Yeah, Tomoyo I'm already up and I'm gonna come down in just a sec'

'Ok'

Yeah, I'm in Tomoyo's house and can you believe that I'll be living here because can you believe what my dad's will said it says that I'm allowed to make may own decision and when I ask Tomoyo's mum and she said yes then I packed some of my stuff and now I'm living with Tomoyo and her Mum and her butlers and maid and you get the picture don't you..

(A/N: Ok, I'm really, really sorry I'm not got at putting some kind of flashback and end of flashback stuff. ;-)

Ring….Ring….

'Hello' I said with some curiosity in my voice then I heard a familiar voice and then I realize that it was Tomoyo and then I said 'Oh, hi Tomoyo'

'Sakura, can you please hurry up your breakfast is turning cold' Said Tomoyo and I think she's getting a little mad so I said 'I'm coming down righhhhtttt now' And then I put the phone down.

CCS

'Arrghhh, god today is so busy and exhausting' I lye down my bed and close my eyes and then I tried to relax but then again something interrupted me and it was my cell phone ringing and do you know what I'm not gonna pick that up………………………..Instead I should turn it off………………… because do you know what's been going on while I'm arranging some stuff with Tomoyo today my of course you don't know let me tell you the story .Ok, here goes, my cell phone have been ringing none stop today and it's all from the student that goes to my school or some people that I don't even know that goes to my school and do you know what ………………………. It's really giving me a headache.

Ring…..Ring……

Ok that is the phone in my new bedroom and that might be Tomoyo.

'Hello, may I speak to Sakura please'

'Yes, this is Sakura and may I know who this is'

'Yeah, this is…..erm….this is…….erm……….Josh'

Oh my gosh it's Josh ,Oh my freaking gosh it's Josh

'Yeah, Hello, Sakura are you still there' Josh said softly

'Yeah, I'm still here'

'Yeah, so….erm…I'm just calling to say that I'm really ,really sorry about what happened and everyone misses you here at school' Oh my gosh that's really sweet him.

'Aww..that's really sweet of all of you and specially you' I said sweetly

'Yeah and where all wondering when your….erm…gonna come back' Josh said sweetly

'Yeah,I don't know yet I might go back to school next week' 'Yeah and I might also just come to school once or twice a week' I thought'

'Oh…..what a boomer anyways theirs these new student that thinks that his high and mighty'

I gave a little laugh and said 'Well, I would wanna be friends with him and anyways your gonna protect me from him anyways ,right'

'Yeah, anyways see you soon, bye'

'Bye and good night' I said

'And sweet dreams' He said softly

'Ok, bye'

'bye'

Oh my gosh that was ,Like, so argghhh……Do you get what I mean a hot guy just phone me

And what is the new guys name…………………..

CCS

A/N : Do you like it or do you just hate it or is it Ok let me know. Please Review my work Let me remind you that this is just my first time Ever.

So thank you everyone who review my work .


	5. I Think I'm Gonna Be Ok

A/N : Ok, so this is like my fifth chapter I hope you all enjoy reading it and hope you review it .

P.S. Thank you to everyone who review my work.

* * *

2 weeks pass

'Ms. Kinimoto'

'Go, away'

'Ms. Kinimoto, wake up your going to be late'

'Ha, what time is it'

'Eight o' clock Ms. Kinomoto'

'Thank you, May' I said politely to May, You might be wondering who May is, well can you believe May is now my maid yeah, I know that my family have money but Dad doesn't really like us having maids and really big houses because he said that we need to live like normal people live. I hope dad and Touya doesn't get angry with me if they can see me right now.

'Oh and May I thought I told you not to call me Ms. Kinimoto again and that You should call me Sakura' I said Playfully

'Yes, erm…. Ms……erm…..Sakura and Tomoyo already went to school but she left a dress for you to wear' May said with a smile

'Oh, I can't believe Tomoyo…. Erm….May where is it' I said

'Erm…I think it's…..Oh it's here Sakura in the sofa' May said

'Ok, thank you'

And then May left and oh my gosh what is Tomoyo making me wear it's a black leather jeans (A/N; You know what I mean right, it's those cat like leather jeans and can someone please tell me. Please ) and a white top saying Angelic on it.

20 minutes later

'Ok, I'm really late bye everyone' I said but then when I got out their was these lmo waiting for me and then because I was late of course I got in and told the driver to drop me in front of my school.

20 minutes later and I was in the hallway running to get to my homeroom and when I got there I was really in trouble.

'Ms. Kinimoto, your late'

'I'm so, so sorry sensei'

'Of course you are, but as your having a really though month I will let you off, ok just sit down' Sensei said

So I was heading to where I regularly sit but their was somebody sitting in my regular chair and I know him….Oh what's his name again ohh…yeah Syaoran Li .

'Ok, Syaoran Li can you please get up' I said plainly

And then I heard everyone started talking and I can hear them saying 'Sakura knows him' and all that crap and -

'And why should I' He said looking bored

'Because I usually sit there'

'Well, I've been sitting here for two weeks now'

'Ok, Whatever, So where can I sit' And when I said that all the guys raised their hands up luckily the bell rang and I was off to my first class.

Syaoran Li's Point of view

Ok, that was really weird I didn't know that that Kinimoto girl goes to this school and is she that girl that everyone was talking about that her dad and brother died and why Am I thinking of her I don't even know her.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all like it and thank you again to everyone who reviewed my work .. 


	6. Friends

A/N : hEllo every1 this is like so exciting because this is like the fifth chapter of my story .So I hope every1 enjoys my work.

Thank U to every1 who reviewed my work sorry I haven't updated sooner.

Ps. I really hope y'all enjoy my work.

* * *

**(Back to Sakura's Point Of View)**

Hah….Thank God that I have finally got through school alive today. I'm right here in front of the school gate right now because Tomoyo told me to wait here because she said she has to do something or something.

'Sakura, over here' I heard Tomoyo's familiar voice

At last she arrived in my amusement with someone I just can't deal with right now. So, I just walk up to them and said Hi and Hello to both of them just to get things over with and go home.

'Sakura I hope you don't mind if I took so long' Said Tomoyo sweetly

'Of course I don't mind Tomoyo' I said to Tomoyo with a smile

'Thank you, Sakura' Tomoyo said and then we hugged

'Erm…' Interrupted Syaoran Li 'Erm…'

'Oh, Syaoran I'm so sorry' Tomoyo said politely 'Syaoran is it ok if I call you in your first name and if you let me you csn call me with my first name too.'

'Erm, sure, Tomoyo no prob' Syaoran said

'Hey can Sakura call you Syaoran too' Tomoyo said

'Erm….'

'Oh, no, I think I want to call Li, Li, coz you know I'm use to it now' I said trying not to sound like I'm disappointed or something

'Yeah, ok, whatever' Syaoron calmly

'Ok, whatever can we just get in the limo and go home' I said trying to get things over with

When we got inside the limo me and Li were like sitting next to each other and Tomoyo sitting in front of me. Let me tell you something sitting with Li in a car or whatever is really uncomfortable.

'So' Tomoyo said trying to start a conversation 'Sakura I see that you've meet Syaoran and Syaoran I see that you've meet Sakura, so, tell me how did it happen' Tomoyo said sounding kind of like a news reporter.

Anyways I explain ever thing to Tomoyo while Li wasn't even paying any attention to what I was saying it's not like I blame him or something and why am I even thinking of him.

**Syaoran's Point Of View**

Errr…..Why do that Kinimoto girl even here I'm suppose to be here with Tomoyo alone.

If that Kinimoto girl wasn't here Tomoyo and would have been kissing or something.

Err…Thank God were here in Tomoyo's house I heard some rumour that ,that Kinimoto girl live here too, why didn't I just told Tomoyo that we can go to my house .anyways her mansion is pretty big not us big as my mansion back home of course.

**Sakura's Point Of View**

Oh, thank god, I'm not in the same room as that Li.

Ringgggggg………..Rinnggggggggggggg.Ringggg…….

'Hello' I picked up the phone

'Hello, may I speak to Sakura please'

'Erm, this is she'

'Oh, hello Sakura how you doin, this is Jericho by the way. Jericho said

'Yeah, I know it's you Jericho'

'Erm.. Well' Ohmygosh Jericho just stummered 'I just phone if you wanted to have dinner with me or something'

Ohmygosh his asking me to go with him on a date arghhh……….

'Erm… Hello sakura are you still their'

'Erm…yeah sorry I'm still here and Yes, I would love to dinner with you'

'Ok'

'Wait, Is this like a date' Yeah duh sakura I said insice my head

'Yeah , I guess so, Ok get really I'm gonna pick you up at 7 ok'

'Ok ,bye'

Ohmygosh I totally need to tell this to Tomoyo ,but why did I agree I mean my dad only died 2 or 3 weeks ago, Ok maybe my dad wants me to have some fun for a change

I run down the corridor to where Tomoyo's bedroom is. I didn't bother knocking, and when I enetered I just felt like hugging someone so, I kind of accidentally hug Li.

But I like let go immediately

'Tomoyo, I got to tell you something by the way sorry Li-Kun' I said

'Err…That's ok'

'Ok, spill Sakura' Tomoyo said excitedly

'Ok, Jericho just phoned me and ask me to go on a date with him but I don't know what to wear' I said

'Oh, Sakura, Ok let's go to your room and come with us Syaoran' Tomoyo said

'Wooow, No thank you Tomoyo' Syaoran said plainly

'Oh, come on Syaoran you can tell me and Sakura if the outfit looks great, please' Tomooyo said

'Oh, what the hek Ok' syaoran said

I tried almost everything in my closet but everything looks ok said Li but I don't really know but I really like the pink mini skirt with a white halter top and a white 2 inch heels.

Yes, I think that's what I'm gonna wear.

'Hey, Tomoyo I think this is the outfit' I said pointing at it.

**Syaoran's Point of View**

Ohmygod, Kinimoto is taking so long .I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

Ohmygod………………..

**Sakura's Point Of View**

Ohmygod, Why is Li looking at me like that.

'Li-kun, why are you looking at me like that' I said panicking a little bit

'Oh….ahhhh….You look nice' Li said blushing a little bit which is odd by the way

'Arrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhggggggggg………….Ohmygosh, Sakura you totally look nice' Tomoyo said while taping me

'Are you sure I mean I'm panicking here'

'Of course you look nice. Doesn't she Syaoran'

'Yeah, you look awesome Sakura'

'Well, thank you Syaoran'

'Hey, wait I didn't tell you to call me Syaoran'

'Oh, well you called me Sakura'

'So'

'Theirs no so' I said Sticking my tongue out.

'Ohmygosh, Syaoran can you do what you just did'

'What'

'You just smiled, awwwww, Syaoran can you just do it again' I said smiling at him

'Oh…..let me think about it……………………Ok' And then he smiled

'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww'

'Ermmmmm…….excuse me' Tomoyo interrupted

'Oh, Tomoyo , Sorry'

'That's ok but Jericho is already down stairs'

'Ohhhhh..' I said

For some reason I don't want to go on a date with Jericho anymore but I'm gonna break his heart if I do that

I looked at Syaoran but he just smiled at me and turned around

'Syaoran are you ok' I said

'Of course I am' Syaoran said nut I think he was angry but then he smiled at me

'Ok, bye you two'I said and then blew them each a kiss each and Syaoran catched it and blew me one too.

* * *

A/N : Hey guys Hope you like it and please R&R and tell me what I should to improve my work. 

P.S. Thank you Every1..


End file.
